Cuando el corazon manda sobre todo
by Steve Burnside
Summary: Quatre va feliz al encuentro de su amado Trowa al fin estaran juntos despues de pasar tantos calvarios, lo que el pequeño Quatre no espera son las palabras tan frias y duras del que ama...
1. Default Chapter

**Cuando el corazón manda sobre todo **

Por: Yamato Ishida Yagami (Steve Burnside)

Capitulo 1

"No se que me pasa pero no puedo evitarlo me entran los nervios de solo pensar en el aquí estoy esperándole como me aviso en una carta, el es tan dulce... esos ojos color azul aqua que cada vez que veo me sumerjo en ellos como si me lanzase al mismísimo océano , y luego sus cabellos son destellos del mismísimo sol tan rubios sus lindos cabellos, pero lo que mas me deja sin palabras es esa voz tan calida y dulce, cada vez que dice una sola palabra parece como si fuera un bálsamo para mis oídos, Quatre es su nombre, un nombre que cada vez que es pronunciado es como si sintiera un calor recorrer cada rincón de mi cuerpo y mi corazón siente que explota de amor...lo que no se es si el soportara las duras palabras que tengo que decirle no se lo espera, soy un maldito de solo imaginar el dolor que le provocare, pero no me queda opción..."eran los pensamientos de Trowa, Un joven de cabellos castaños con un largo flequillo y de ojos verdes esmeraldas, un joven bastante apuesto que estaba sentado en el banco de un parque a altas horas de la tarde dentro de poco anochecería pero el allí estaba tal y como prometió.

De pronto se vio acercarse una pequeña figura hasta Trowa, era un lindo muchachito que venia sonrosado de la prisa con la que venia, casi corriendo, su rostro era tan hermoso como el de un ángel y tenia una expresión de bondad y dulzura que mas de uno suspiraría por una sola mirada de ese lindo joven, entonces los ojos del muchachito se posaron sobre el cuerpo de Trowa.

Trowa que estaba sentado con los pies cruzados y los brazos igualmente y con la cabeza gacha al notar la mirada de alguien posarse sobre el alzo la mirada, así se encontró con los ojos que tanto había soñado, unos ojos color aqua que reflejaban ilusión y amor, Trowa al ver esa ilusión y ese amor en ellos no pudo por mas que girar el rostro hacia otro lado no podía ver esa mirada y menos cuando lo que iba a decir destrozaría esa ilusión y rompería ese amor con que le miraba el muchachito.

-Hola Trowa me alegro mucho de poder volver a verte, tenia tantas ganas de ver nuevamente tus ojos y poder abrazarte...-sin mas Quatre se acerco hasta Trowa para darle ese abrazo pero el otro chico le aparto casi empujándolo a lo que Quatre se quedo mirándolo medio sorprendido medio dolido.

-¿...q-que hice mal? No entiendo Trowa por que me empujaste... ¿no quieres que te abrace?...- Quatre miraba directamente el rostro de Trowa esperando una respuesta de este.

-Quatre... lo siento, se que te prometí hace dos años que tras la guerra y tras un par de años en el que las cosas se normalizasen volveríamos a estar juntos para siempre, pero... no puedo hacerlo...yo me enamore de otra persona...-

-¡¿Qué!? Trowa no es verdad es una broma que me quieres gastar pero no tiene gracia...-

-...- Trowa no le miraba a los ojos por lo que Quatre se comenzó a desesperar y fue entonces cuando agacho la cabeza con tristeza , mientras apretaba sus puños cerrándolos con fuerza para atreverse a preguntar-¿De quien te enamoraste?...-

-De Catherine. Ella y yo estamos prometidos este año pensamos casarnos...lo siento Quatre...-

El muchachito ya no lo pudo evitar y de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar cristalinas lagrimas que poco a poco empezaron a resbalar por su rostro mojando esa suave piel blanca y suave, Quatre no quería llorar delante de Trowa se sentía bastante traicionado por ese hombre que le prometió amor y felicidad y solo le estaba dando dolor y amargura.

Trowa no podía soportar escuchar aquellos sollozos contenidos del pequeño, le dolía el corazón de solo verlo sufrir pero no tenia opción, no podía decirle a Quatre cuanto lo amaba, que realmente daría su alma solo por poder borrar lo que acababa de pasar de la mente del chico y decirle lo que realmente sentía, que lo amaba y lo quería mas que a su propia vida y que deseaba estar para siempre a su lado...pero no podía...

Ya sin poder evitarlo más Trowa dio un paso hacia Quatre pero este estaba tan apenado y dolido que no pudo soportar más el dolor y salio corriendo antes de que Trowa pudiera si quiera decirle que no se marchara...

Sus ojos estaban cegados por las lagrimas lo único que podía era sentir el dolor de su corazón y no dejar de correr, quería irse muy lejos de allí correr hasta que sus piernas ya no pudieran sostenerlo mas, hasta que ya no pudiera derramar una sola lagrima mas, quería desaparecer del mundo, antes que sentir aquel dolor que le partía en dos el alma.

Así corría Quatre todo lo que podía tratando de irse lo mas lejos de él, de Trowa aquel Hombre que le prometió tras terminar la guerra que un día volverían a estar juntos pero que seria para siempre, "Mentira! Jamás sintió lo que yo por el...te odio Trowa Barton te odio con todo el mi corazón!..."

-¿Y bien?-

Una joven de rubios cabellos lisos, miraba a Trowa esperando una respuesta de este.

-ya lo hice...le dije a Quatre lo que me pediste...-

Ah fantástico veo que la cordura ha ganado y sabes perfectamente lo que os conviene a los dos...muy bien hecho...-

La joven en ese instante dio media vuelta, pero Trowa le tomo del brazo evitando que esta se fuese.

-Espera!....dime Dorothy, ¿Estas segura de que es lo mejor para Quatre?...-

La miro con ojos entrecerrados como queriendo averiguar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de esa muchacha.

Dorothy de un movimiento se soltó de la mano de Trowa y lo miro de arriba abajo con desprecio.-Mira Trowa Barton, no se ni por que me digno en dirigir la palabra a alguien como tu pero esta vez te responderé, Quatre contigo seria infeliz, el tiene un nivel muy superior al tuyo y su familia es adinerada como la mía, tu jamás podrías hacerlo feliz, además su familia se llevaría una decepción si supiera que tu y el habéis estado juntos, de echo seguramente le deshedarian y no le darían nada de dinero, y tu todo el resto de tu miserable vida estarías con remordimientos de ver sufrir a Quatre por tu culpa, sin embargo si tu le dejas, yo podré casarme con el y el será feliz ya que nunca le faltara de nada así de simple, los ricos con los ricos y los pobres con los pobres...¿Satisfecho?-

Trowa estaba enojado de cómo esa chica le hablaba con ese tono superior, burlándose de el y de sus sentimientos sin embargo Dorothy tenia razón , el no tenia dinero para estar al nivel de Quatre y la familia del muchachito seguramente le rechazaría no solo por eso si no por que no aceptaría que Quatre se enamorase de un hombre.

Trowa no dijo nada simplemente dejo que la chica se fuera de allí sin ni siquiera mirarla.

Era de noche Y Trowa descansaba en la cama de su habitación, tenia pesadillas y no dejaba de mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras de sus labios salían palabras que ni se comprendían, llegado a un punto Trowa dio un grito al tiempo que se incorporaba como si tuviera un resorte Quatreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...-

Trowa se quedo sentado sobre la cama, el sudor resbalando por su cuerpo, se llevo una mano a la frente y cerro los ojos para evitar romper a llorar, todo avía sido una pesadilla, pero esa pesadilla era causada por otra pesadilla solo que esta era real"Ya no podré volver a ver esos ojos que tanto amo, ni acariciar ese cuerpo tan calido que tanto deseo...perdóname algún día Quatre..."

Y ya sin más Trowa se dejo llevar por su dolor y rompió a llorar en silencio en su oscura y fría habitación...

Continuara...


	2. Capitulo2

**Cuando el corazón manda sobre todo**

Por: Yamato Ishida Yagami(Steve Burnside)

**Capitulo 2**

Con la mirada perdida estaba el joven Quatre mirando tras los cristales de la ventana sentado en el marco de esta, viendo como desde fuera caía la lluvia y esta golpeaba contra los cristales continuamente.

Realmente Quatre mas que mirar pensaba, en su mente solo avía dolor y de pronto por su mente surgió una imagen, miro en la ventana y vio el rostro de Trowa, cuando quiso alzar la mano y tocarlo se desvaneció, dándose cuenta que era su mente la que le hacia ver el rostro que tanta felicidad le dio una vez y ahora le hacia sufrir.

Entonces tomo el objeto que estaba a un lado suyo, era su violín, lo tomo con cariño y lo poso sobre su hombro, al rato tenso las cuerdas y entonces comenzó a tocar, era una melodía triste, arrancaba tristes notas de su violín, queriendo expresar con la música lo que sentía su corazón.

Aun continuaba lloviendo y desde fuera del hogar se escuchaba el sonido hermoso pero triste de la música del violín.

-Trowa... ¿puedo pasar?...-

Era la voz de una mujer que golpeaba suavemente la puerta de la habitación de Trowa.

-S-Si Catherine entra si lo deseas...-

La chica entro y vio que la habitación esta a oscuras, sin pensarlo dos veces Catherine subió las persianas de la ventana haciendo que entrara la luz del día por estas, pero realmente el paisaje era triste ya que llovía afuera.

-Trowa, esta noche te escuche gritar ¿te pasa algo malo?-

Trowa miro a la joven y luego negó con la cabeza-No, no es nada Catherine tu no puedes entenderme...-

-¿Acaso tiene que ver con que ayer te fueras y al volver vinieses tan triste?-

-...-

-Ya veo que acerté, aunque tú no me lo digas...-

Trowa miro hacia la ventana, mientras suspiraba, después empezó a habar.

-Ayer vi a Quatre por última vez...-

-¿Por ultima vez? No lo comprendo Trowa...-

-Yo... le dije que no le amaba...-

Catherine se sorprendió.

-Pero Trowa!!¿Como pudiste?? No comprendo... tu le sigues amando me lo as dicho tantas veces que deseabas verlo, que esta vez estarías con el para siempre, que si no estabas con el ahora mismo era solamente por que nadie sospechase de vuestra relación y así os daríais un tiempo... pero lo que me dices ahora no me lo creo!!-

-Mira Catherine... hay veces que uno sacrifica lo que mas ama solamente por que es lo mejor para los dos y yo se que si me quedara al lado de Quatre solamente le aria sufrir, piensalo!-

-No Trowa, piensalo tu bien, si Quatre te ama de verdad el dolor mas grande que le puedes dar es perderte y no se que cosa te hizo pensar que lo mejor para ambos es estar separados...-

Trowa se la quedo mirando, realmente Catherine tenia razón pero Quatre con el tiempo le olvidaría y dejaría de sufrir por el, pero Trowa no podría aguantar que Quatre por su culpa fuera infeliz y que la familia de pequeño dejase de quererlo y le mirasen mal por estar con el...no, no podía hacer eso...aunque en su corazón le daban ganas de buscar a Quatre y llenarle todo de besos y decirle la verdad...su mente realmente estaba muy confusa, tenia muchas dudas.

Finalmente decidió que lo mejor seria dejar pasar el tiempo y que con el tiempo llegara el olvido.

Pasaron 3 meses.

Estaban dos figuras de pie en una habitación con dos copas de licor en la mano, la estancia era muy lujosa, paredes de madera con cuadros, muebles de calidad, una lámpara de brillantes en el techo y un escritorio de madera antigua con dos sillas, una delante y otra detrás tapizadas.

-Bueno Quatre así que finalmente lo tienes decidido ¿no?-

-Si, pediré a Dorothy en matrimonio como bien me aconsejaste padre.-

El hombre mayor daba una palmada en la espalda a su hijo como gesto aprobatorio, el muchacho, solo miraba la copa que sostenía, pero ahora su mirada ya no era dulce ni de dolor, si no que su expresión avía cambiado, era totalmente una expresión de seriedad.

-Mira Trowa ¿Lo ves?- un joven le enseñaba un papel a Trowa, casi mas parecía que se lo quisiera meter por los ojos ese trozo de papel.

-¿y que quieres que haga?-

-Aaaaggrrrrrrrrrr....el joven estaba enojadísimo, sus ojos azul violeta le miraban con rabia y a cada moviendo hacia moverse la larga trenza que llevaba el joven que amenazaba a Trowa-Te estoy enseñando una invitación que recibí de LA BODA QUATRE y tu tan tranquilo???... no lo puedo creer si fuera yo, evitaría esa boda y a la tipa que me quisiera robar a mi pareja la tiraba de los pelos dejándola mas calva que una bola de billar!!...-

Oo U

¬¬Ya esta bien Duo deja en paz a Trowa el ya nos contó por que hace todo esto y ni tu ni yo somos quien para cambiarlo- Heero separaba a Duo de Trowa al cual ya le avía tomado por el cuello de la camisa y al cual tuvo que soltar Heero.

Heero un joven de cabellos oscuros entre negros y castaño oscuro, y de ojos misterios de un color cobalto. Tanto Duo como Heero eran amigos de Trowa y Quatre y sabían todo sobre ellos, de hecho Duo y Heero hacia poco eran pareja, nunca llegaron a decir a nadie como surgió su relación, pero allí estaban juntos, aunque fueran de carácter opuesto como el día y la noche.

-Trowa por favor... piensalo bien...-

Insistía Duo-¡Ves allí inmediatamente y rapta a Quatre! te lo llevas bien lejos y huis los dos!!...-Ya Heero no aguanto más y saco del cuarto a Duo el cual pataleaba y gritaba que no se quería marchar que tenia que meter cordura en la cabeza de Trowa.

"Duo metiendo cordura? Menudo chiste!", así después de un rato volvió a entrar Heero solo.

-¿Tu que opinas Heero?- preguntaba Trowa sin mirarlo.

Heero se recostó contra la pared y se cruzo de brazos, miraba hacia la ventana mirando el paisaje.

-Sinceramente Trowa ya lo he dicho muchas veces, lo mejor es dejarse llevar por lo que uno sienta, dejar que decida el corazón, finalmente es el corazón el que manda sobre todo.-

Trowa sentía que su mente aun dudaba sobre que hacer pero realmente su corazón no tenia ninguna duda sobre lo que quería o mejor dicho a quien quería.

Recién termino la fiesta de compromiso en la que daban la noticia a todos los asistentes de que al día siguiente se produciría el enlace entre el joven Quatre con la joven Dorothy.

Quatre estaba cansado de la fiesta y mañana tendría que levantarse pronto ya que debería preparar todo para el enlace, un enlace que realmente no deseaba pero que era la mejor manera de olvidar a esa persona que una vez tanto amo, Quatre decidió darse una ducha para relajarse un poco y después se acostaría.

Ya estaba dentro de la ducha sintiendo como el agua resbalaba por su cuerpo fino pero bien proporcionado, un cuerpo androgino hermoso y casi parecido mas al de una mujer, pero con partes de hombre, un cuerpo que mas de uno y mas de una desearía poder probar, Quatre en su mente sabia que jamás pertenecería a nadie, ni aunque se casara con Dorothy, jamás la amaría, ya que en sus sueños y su imaginación su cuerpo solo lo poseía la persona que siempre amaría aunque le hubiera partido en dos su corazón.

En sus sueños era Trowa quien le poseía, el era el dueño y señor de su cuerpo y en sus sueños se besaban y se abrazaban, se acariciaba y se dejaban llevar por sus sentimientos...

Sin darse cuenta el joven rubio se estaba acariciando el mismo con los ojos cerrados, en sus pensamiento imaginaba que esas manos no eran las suyas si no que eran las manos de Trowa, solamente dejaba que sus manos acariciaran suavemente su cuerpo, mientras de sus labios salían suspiros de placer, si esto era así ¿Cómo hubiera sido si realmente hubieran sido las manos de Trowa?...

Quatre en esos momentos dejo de acariciarse y su rostro se puso serio cuando en sus pensamientos apareció nuevamente la escena del día en el que Trowa le dijo que no le amaba.-Bien ya me queda menos para sacarte para siempre de mi vida Barton, mañana ya no pensare mas en ti ya que estaré casado y ya poco a poco aprenderé a olvidarte, de echo a partir de ahora me propongo echarte para siempre de mi vida y de mi mente, nunca mas pensare siquiera en ti.".En esos momentos Quatre se obligo a si mismo a dejar de pensar en Trowa y tras ducharse y secarse se metió directamente a la cama.

Pero los sueños son caprichosos y uno no los puede predecir y menos guiar , los sueños simplemente surgen por si solos y muestran cosas a veces deseadas y a veces no deseadas, en este caso Quatre no dejo de soñar en toda la noche con Trowa , un Trowa hermoso tal y como era, con sus ojos verdes reluciendo mientras se desnudaba y poseía el cuerpo del joven rubio una vez tras otra, pero no era una posesión solo con sexo, si no que Trowa le miraba con amor y le decía en sus sueño continuamente-Quatre te quiero, para siempre....-

Continuara...

Holaaaaaaa ke tal?? Bueno este fic si me lo permiten se lo dedico a 2 personas.

A Carmín (Mi adita madrina) y a Loretito (la de Lindos ojitos), tb va para los amantes de Quatre y Trowa, (Quatre (Reyes) para ti tb, pero en especial para esas 2 amigas k m animan mucho.

Ciao.

Duo Maxwell


	3. capitulo3

**_Cuando el corazón manda sobre todo_**

Por: Yamato Ishida Yagami (Steve Burnside)

**_Capitulo 3_**

Era de día, el sol estaba en lo alto, y hacia un día maravilloso, Duo un joven atractivo de largos cabellos amarrados en una trenza de color castaña, iba tomado de la mano de su pareja, otro joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos azul cobalto, ambos se miraban con cariño y de vez en cuando se paraban cuando no avía mucha gente y se daban un beso rápidamente.Iban vestidos de gala. Ya que acudían a la boda de Quatre con Dorothy, la verdad es que a Heero le costo convencer al trenzado pero unos cuantos besitos y mimos hacían milagros.

Entraron el la iglesia.

Era enorme y Duo miraba constantemente hacia arriba, avía una enorme cúpula blanca, en la iglesia con enormes vidrieras y figuras de santos y, vírgenes.

-...Carai!! Oye Heero como es que se casan por la iglesia si Quatre no es cristiano?-

-Al parecer ella si que lo es y han llegado a un acuerdo, primero se casaran por lo católico en una iglesia y después por las costumbres árabes y en una mezquita.-

-Ah...-Duo se rascaba la cabeza pensativamente.

-Bueno Duo vayamos a tomar asiento que parece que esto se empieza a llenar.-

-Si, vamos .-

La iglesia estaba realmente a tope avía muchos invitados y casi todos eran adinerados quizás Duo y Heero eran los únicos pobres de allí por lo que Heero se sentía incomodo, de pronto vieron una figura conocida.

Era Relena una multimillonaria, hija de padres ricos y ahora ella era una especie de princesa, una joven que estuvo encaprichada hace tiempo de Heero.

Duo que estaba detrás de ella no dejaba de mirarla con cara de pocos amigos incluso alguna vez que otra cuando la joven que no se dio cuenta que tras ella estaban Duo y Heero, la chica sonreía y hablaba con los que la acompañaban y Duo ponía caras y hacia gestos imitándola burlonamente, Heero trataba de mantenerse serio pero no podía disimular una sonrisa que cada vez se notaba mas en la comisura de sus labios, finalmente tuvo que regañar al trenzado para que se estuviera quieto ,ya que estaban en lugar sagrado y no era muy respetuoso hacer eso allí.

Duo se quedo callado y al mirar la iglesia no pudo mas que recordar viejas historias pasadas y llevarse una mano al pecho donde tenia una cruz con un significado muy importante para el.

La iglesia era enorme, figuras de santos, vírgenes y cristos por toda ella, algunos eran figuras echas de oro, además avía muchas rosas rojas y una gran alfombra roja en el pasillo principal, por donde pasearían los novios hasta llegar al altar donde les esperaba el párroco para casarlos.

Ya estaba el novio junto al altar, Quatre llevaba un traje blanco con una pajarita(o lazo como mas gusten en llamarlo) negra en el cuello, sus cabellos rubios estaban peinados con gomina hacia atrás y caían unos mechones largos sobre su frente como por descuido.

La verdad que viendo a Quatre entre tanto ángel en la iglesia parecía uno más, por lo blanco de piel y por sus cabellos dorados y esos ojos azul aqua.

La novia llego al rato, Dorothy llevaba su cabello suelto pero se lo avía ondulado, en la cabeza llevaba el velo cubriéndole el rostro, el vestido blanco como un lienzo, a excepción de unas flores y lazos bordados de color rosa pálido que llevaba en los hombros .

Era un vestido largo pero solo llegaba hasta rozar el suelo, el vestido era de mangas cortas y gran escote, ella tenia un collar de perlas blancas sobre el cuello y también en sus brazos y manos adornados por guantes blancos y largos hasta los codos y de toque final el típico ramo de flores de toda novia.

La ceremonia parecía que transcurría con toda normalidad, incluso Duo se permito quedarse medio dormido hasta que el párroco pregunto.

-Si hay alguien que por algún motivo no quiere que esta ceremonia se lleve acabo que hable ahora o que calle para siempre...-

En esos momentos ya Duo no lo pudo evitar y comenzó a gritar como loco.

-YOOOOOOOO.... -(Alzando las dos manos) -Quatre no se puede casar o mejor no se debe casar con esa de allí- (señalando a Dorothy)- por que no la ama!! El ama a otra persona!!!-

¬¬U todos le miraban con expresión de vergüenza, al final se lo llevo de allí Heero haciendo grandes esfuerzos y a empujones mientras pedía disculpas a todo el mundo por la vergüenza.

Quatre en esos instantes no pudo por mas que entristecerse ya que le hubiese gustado que hubiera sido Trowa quien parase la ceremonia, en esos momentos sintió un dolor que creía olvidado, aun le amaba a Trowa y se dio cuenta entonces que jamás lo podría olvidar y mucho menos borrar de su mente, ya no podía engañarse mas a si mismo pero, sabia que Trowa no le amaba y lo mejor era continuar con aquello hasta el final aunque le doliese.

La ceremonia estaba apunto de concluir solo faltaba dar el si quiero para concluirla.

Así el párroco pregunto al novio-Quatre r.w ¿quiere tomar a Dorothy (lo que sea no recuerdo el apellido sorry UU) como su legitima esposa y amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad,... (Bueno todo ese rollo) etc....hasta que la muerte os separe?-

Quatre dudo un poco, Dorothy notaba con nerviosismo que Quatre no se decidía, así que le dio un codazo sacando al joven de sus pensamientos y le hizo responder.

-Yo...s...-

Antes que Quatre terminara la frase las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron de golpe con un gran estrépito que hizo sonar por toda la iglesia como si el mismísimo diablo acabase de entrar.

Se escucho el motor de algo y de pronto entro en la iglesia un motorista con una enorme moto, el motorista bestia de cuero negro, y llevaba un casco negro con el numero tres en color plateado, entonces el motorista se quito el casco de la cabeza dejando al descubierto un joven y atractivo rostro, era Trowa, con su largo y rebelde flequillo largo tapándole un ojo y con esos ojos verdes como si fueran los rayos de una discoteca, tan verdes y tan intensos.

-Alto! No pueden proseguir con esta entupida boda!-

Quatre no podía por más que mirar sorprendido a Trowa, en su corazón sentía felicidad.

-¿Un momento quien eres tu? ¿Como te atreves entrar así sin permiso en un lugar sagrado e interrumpir una ceremonia?-pregunto el párroco a lo que Trowa contesto.

-Soy el amante del novio! A quien el realmente ama y a quien yo mas amo en el mundo, y vengo a pedirle perdón y hablar con el-

Hubo un gran alboroto todos los invitados hababan y murmuraban en voz alta, Dorothy estaba enojada y avergonzada de aquello en el día de su boda.

-AGGGGGGG!! Basta ya! Que alguien saque a ese imbecil de mi boda!!-

Pero antes de que nadie hiciera nada, Quatre no pudo aguantar mas lo que sentía y salio corriendo hacia Trowa, el cual le recibió con los brazos extendidos dándole un fuerte abrazo al tiempo en el que se besaban delante de todos los allí presentes, para sorpresa de unos y disgusto de otros(como Dorothy por ejemplo).

Sin más Trowa entrego a Quatre su casco de motorista, el cual se puso Quatre sin dudarlo y se monto atrás de la moto tomando fuertemente de la cintura a Trowa.

Así Trowa puso en marcha la moto y sin decir nada solo sintiendo las manos de su amado alrededor de su cintura salio a toda carrera de aquella iglesia.

En el mismo parque en el que Trowa y Quatre se dejaron aquella vez se encontraban ahora, pero iban tomados de la mano, sin mirar si quiera la gente que paseaba por allí o que tiraba al enorme lago que avía tras ellos migas a los patos y peces, solo se miraban con una mirada dulce y enamorada.

Trowa contó toda la verdad a Quatre, que realmente el no quería dejarle que si lo hizo fue influenciado por Dorothy la cual le avía metido en la cabeza que con el seria infeliz ya que Trowa no tenia la misma clase ni categoría al ser pobre y que además el temía que los padres de Quatre dejaran de querer al mismo hijo solo por estar con otro hombre.

Quatre lo entendió y perdono a Trowa dándole un beso sin importar donde se hallaban y ante quien se hallaban.

Solo unos aplausos les sacaron de su beso, ante ellos estaban Duo y Heero que los aplaudían sonrientes.

Pasaron 2 semanas.

La familia de Quatre en un principio se lo tomo mal, pero al rato de conocer a Trowa viendo que era un chico amable, sensato e inteligente le aceptaron.

Quatre y Trowa estaban en la habitación, era de noche y sus cuerpos estaban casi desnudos, Trowa quito a Quatre los boxes (calzoncillos) única prenda que le quedaba, ahora si que estaban completamente desnudos los dos.

Trowa tomo el rostro de Quatre con ambas manos y lo beso, sus lenguas se encontraron y se buscaron hasta hallarse y entrelazarse entre juegos.

Sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo del compañero, entonces Trowa se separo de Quatre un poco solo para observar aquel cuerpecito tan hermoso, tan blanco a contraste del suyo más oscuro.

Las manos de Trowa comenzaron a acariciar cada centímetro de Quatre, mientras este se aferraba con las manos a los hombros fuertes de Trowa y no podía por más que lanzar pequeños suspiros y gemidos de placer.

Trowa beso primero el cuello de Quatre provocándole cosquillas, después descendió hasta las tetillas del rubio y allí las lamió y mordisqueo con suavidad. Jugueteando con ellas asta provocar grititos ahogados de Quatre que no quería alzar la voz ya que estaban en su mansión y no quería que les escuchara nadie.

Trowa paro unos instantes y se puso de rodillas frente al rubio, después alzo la cabeza para mirar al pequeño y le sonrió, no picaramente si no dulcemente.

Quatre ya sabía lo que aria Trowa y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Así el de ojos verdes comenzó a frotar suavemente el miembro de su pequeño que estaba ya medio erecto al igual que el suyo, lo froto suavemente primero, como masajeándolo.

-Hummmmmmmmmmmm... Trowa aaahhhhhh...-

Fue cuando Quatre sintió la lengua húmeda de Trowa lamerle el pene con suavidad y dulzura, Quatre sentía que explotaría de placer como aquello continuase, pero era tan placentero, lo avía deseado tantas veces y ahora se realizaba su sueño...ya dejaba de ser dueño, ahora era real.

Trowa lamía el miembro de Quatre, de arriba abajo y en ocasiones la puntita con la lengua lamiendo en círculos, dándole un gran placer a su pequeño angelito rubio.

Ver a Quatre así le dio tanta excitación a Trowa que sentía un gran dolor en sus partes nobles, realmente ya no podía más pero por nada del mundo aria daño a su pequeño.

Quatre supo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amado y sin más se separo de Trowa que lo miraba extrañado.

-¿A dónde vas?...-

-Tranquilo cariño voy por una cosa que te gustara...-

Quatre abrió un cajón de la mesilla de noche y saco un pequeño botecito de cristal, era vaselina para los labios, pero en este caso serviría como lubricante.

Se lo dio a Trowa el cual nada mas tomarlo en sus manos, entendió perfectamente lo que deseaba su pequeño.

Así Trowa tomo buena cantidad de la vaselina y cuando Quatre se agacho mostrándole su lindo trasero a Trowa este primero beso el culo de su niño y después le unto la entrada del orificio con la vaselina, poco a poco fue preparando el esfínter de su pequeño, masajeándolo con un dedo y cuando vio que estaba preparado lo introdujo sintiendo como el cuerpo de Quatre en un principio sintió un pequeño dolor dentro , Trowa noto las molestias que sentía su pequeño al introducirle el dedo, pero el de cabellos marrones lo hizo tan suavemente que poco a poco el rubio se acostumbro e incluso comenzó a sentir un pequeño gusto.

-T-Trowa ahmmmmmmm uummmmmm sigue así amor...-

Cuando le vio preparado Trowa introdujo un segundo dedo esta vez sin dificultades y así lo metió y saco moviéndolo al tiempo en círculos para preparar aquel orificio para algo mas grueso, cuando ya creyó que estaba listo, saco ambos dedos y con las manos tomo la cintura de su pequeño, apoyo la punta de su miembro en la entrada del ano del pequeño y dio un empujoncito e introduciendo solo la punta dentro.

-Ahmmmmmmm...-Quatre volvió a sentir el dolor al ser penetrado, y mas cuando Trowa dio otro empujón y la introdujo entera, Quatre sintió un dolor muy agudo por su interior, incluso noto su culito caliente, pero Trowa no hizo ningún gesto mas, se quedo un rato así para que el pequeño se acostumbrara a tener aquel miembro en su interior y ya cuando noto que Quatre se relajaba y que suspiraba de placer comenzó con el metisaca, primero muy suave y a medida que ambos se excitaban mas y mas lo hacia mas rápido , con una mano libre Trowa sostenía el pene de Quatre masturbándolo, aquello fue tan intenso y placentero para ambos que ya solo sentían un éxtasis total de placer, Quatre por ser penetrado por su amado , sintiéndolo dentro suyo, y Trowa por estar dentro de su amante Quatre.

Finalmente casi acabaron al tiempo, primero Quatre salpicando su propio pecho, y después al rato Trowa descargando su semilla dentro del cuerpo del pequeño Quatre al tiempo que lanzaba un gemido mas alto que los demás.

Ambos se dejaron caer sobre la cama, Trowa aun dentro de su pequeño, dejando que su miembro saliera por si solo poco a poco.

Después yacían los dos sobre el colchón tapados por las sabanas, abrazados y besándose, hasta que les pudo el sueño.

En sus sueños seguían amándose, pero lo bonito era que al despertar seguirían amándose pero en la realidad, ahora si que ya nada les separaría y la promesa que una vez se hicieron al fin se cumpliría, juntos para siempre.

**_Fin_**


End file.
